


【杰佣R】BUG

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】BUG

庄园内灵力混乱而造成的空气墙一直被监管者与求生者所诟病。奈布·萨贝达的个人特技不太能够引发灵力混乱，所以对于这种问题只是当作都市传说听听，听过就算了。  
如果他知道有一天自己也会遭遇这种事情，他一定随身携带庄园主发的“脱离卡点”符咒。

红教堂中部，宣誓台前，奈布·萨贝达保持着上半身向前倾弯腰的姿势尴尬的被卡住了。最后一个护腕已经用光，身旁也没什么可以用来弹射的硬物，奈布·萨贝达只好无奈的站在原地等待着游戏结束。  
空气墙托住他的上半身也控制住了他的双腿，只有手臂还可以四下挥动，说话也不受限制。奈布将自己的帽兜外套脱下，试图用那件衣服勾住一些东西，打破这个尴尬的状态。但被脱下的衣服却像脱离了异次元空间一样，立刻果断地消失在他的眼前。  
奈布沉默半晌，终于放弃了挣扎。

他站在原地打量着红教堂的宣誓台，试图猜测上面文件的内容，百无聊赖的看着周围的景色，暗中期盼队友能够快一点将所有密码机都破译完毕，让他脱离这个鬼状态。  
他还在四下观望，臀部却突然贴上一只手，让他的身体一下子僵硬起来。  
“小先生？”低沉喑哑的声音从身后响起，雾气弥漫开来，奈布一下子就知道了那个作乱的“人”究竟是谁。  
“杰克？！”奈布的双手胡乱的向前挥动两下，似乎是想逃脱，但空气墙却还是一如既往没有变化，将他的身体禁锢住，无法逃脱。  
他只好虚张声势的沉下声音警告道，“离我远点。”  
奈布的胸中酝酿着“滚”“操”诸如此类的字眼，如果杰克敢继续有所动作，他大概会毫不留情的全部“倾洒”出来。  
液化的柔软身体顶着奈布的屁股，戴着假面的绅士稍作思考，甚至连回答也没有，巨大的液体手掌便如同流动的水膜一样从衣物的间隙伸入。略有冰凉的液体磨蹭着褶皱，臀周的液体默契的将臀瓣拉开一些，让液体进入的更加顺利。  
进入之前还是可流动的液体，进入之后就变成了硬挺的肉棒模样——那长度和粗度奈布可熟悉的很。  
奈布的脸颊染上窘迫的红，液体又流到前方的性器，包裹着性器缓慢有节奏地张合。他们已经许久未曾如此亲近，奈布的性器已经被这简单的触碰给激起兴奋的水花。  
身后的假面绅士低低地笑了，奈布能感觉到自己的裤子正在缓慢从腿间滑落，露出被液体微微拉开的圆臀。  
液体分出细小的枝丫，一路滑过胸膛哥这熊样去前方挑逗乳头，银色的液体灵活的来回拨弄，缠绕着充血挺起的乳头。这场面委实羞耻，奈布闭上双眼，微微扬起头。  
“…啊……嗯…”雇佣兵被恶劣的液体逼迫出几声喘息，双手垂落在体侧，杰克愉悦的轻哼着歌曲，勃起的肉棒抵在奈布的臀缝来回滑动，饱满的龟头轻轻戳弄着含着液体触手的穴口。  
“可以吗？”杰克开口问道，即使这么询问，杰克的打算也没有任何更改的想法。  
触手迅速抽出，磨蹭着最为酸软愉悦的一点，逼迫着穴肉收紧，惊得奈布再一次泄露出喘息，“…你……别…”  
拒绝无效。杰克在心中想着，面具后的脸微微笑了。  
肉棒挺入，湿软的穴肉缠绵地涌上，紧紧地裹紧着入侵者，欢欣地表明着自己的愉快。

还是进来了。  
奈布在心里想着，有些自暴自弃地放弃了抵抗，又不是第一次了，过于激烈的抵抗也不大有必要，更何况这其实也是你情我愿的事情，奈布捂着脸，有些羞耻地想着。  
前方挑逗乳头的液体触手并未收回，反而探入背心内部，挤压着饱满的胸肌，将乳头包裹着按压。  
脖颈上也缠绕了不少液体触手，它们缓慢摩挲着，不时围成小小一团，如同在亲吻颈侧一般。  
空气墙相当稳固，即使奈布被杰克干得臀肉颤抖，他的身体也依旧稳固。  
穴肉被摩擦着发出羞耻的水声，肉体拍合的声音更是连绵不绝，似乎是因为两人许久未曾亲热，杰克操弄的力气相当足。  
奈布干得身体全软了，嘴里却全是脏话，“…操…杰克……你他妈…”  
液体触手似乎也感觉到了杰克的愉快，挑逗奈布身体的频率越发快了起来。

高潮到来的比想象中还要快，奈布的视线锁定着宣誓台，一只手下意识向后伸，想要摸到杰克的身体，空气墙执着的阻拦着奈布的手指，杰克的手主动穿过空气墙迎合着奈布的手指。  
在高潮的一瞬间，他们如同拥有默契一般地盯着宣誓台，十指相扣。

快感灌入太过凶狠，奈布平息着心脏的轰鸣，脱离空气墙掌握的他脚软地被杰克搂进怀里，恍惚间听到杰克的一声低笑，“bug不错，如果每天都有这种好事就好了。”

END

那一天，从不投降的杰克选择用投降结束了游戏。


End file.
